The present invention relates to a single dose tooth whitener dispenser and applicator, and method of tooth whitening.
Kits permitting people to whiten their teeth in the comfort and privacy of their own homes are becoming more and more popular. In designing such home use kits, it is important to keep in mind how the average consumer will use such a product. In order to ensure that the customer uses a product for which cleanliness and sterility are assured, it is advantageous to provide the product with a volume of tooth whitener that constitutes a “single dose” thereof. In this way, after the single dose is used, its applicator may be discarded without being re-used.
In a further aspect, it is desirable to hermetically seal the single dose of tooth whitener within a container. Such hermetic sealing requires an easy way to break the seal. Where glass ampules are used, there is always the danger of shards of glass being embedded in the user's hand. In products where glass ampules are employed, it is, thus, important to provide some shielding structure separating the user's hands from the ampule. It would be, however, advantageous to simplify the proposed structure of a tooth whitening dispenser and applicator to avoid the need for use of shielding structure. As such, where possible, it would be advantageous to make a sealed chamber containing a single dose of tooth whitener of a material that will not shatter or break, and that need not be shattered or broken to allow access to the single dose of tooth whitener.
It would also be advantageous to provide a simple means that the home user could employ to break a seal of a single dose container to allow dispensing of tooth whitener. Advantageously, such a device should somehow be connected to the chamber in which the single dose is contained so that the structure for breaking the seal will not be misplaced or lost.
It would be advantageous to provide such a device including an effective applicator tip allowing application of tooth whitener in a smooth and efficient manner, covering all of the surfaces of the user's teeth while avoiding exposing the gums and other mouth tissues to the active ingredients of a tooth whitening substance.
Finally, it would be advantageous to provide such a device with portability allowing application of tooth whitener at the home, office, or even while traveling.
It is with the above issues in mind that the present invention was developed.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
United States Published Application No. US 2003/0198918 to Dragan et al. discloses a dental material container with a porous flow-through applicator. The embodiment illustrated in FIG. 14 discloses such a container having a foam ball covering its opening, with the opening being initially closed. As disclosed, the closed or sealed end of the discharge nozzle may be pierced by a suitable piercing tool to form a discharge orifice through which the dental material may be dispensed as it forms through the porous cover. The present invention differs from the teachings of Dragan et al. as contemplating a single dose container having a seal covered by a porous applicator where the piercing member for the porous applicator consists of an over-cap overlying the applicator tip, and wherein a piercing member is projected through the applicator tip, whereupon it pierces the sealed opening to allow flow of tooth whitener through the applicator tip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,953 to Regan discloses a single dose dispenser for a flowable substance, for example, for intra-nasal administration of a liquid drug. In Regan, a cap covering the single dose container includes a hollow piercing member that pierces a seal to allow flow of the liquid contained within the single dose container. In Regan, the liquid flows through the piercing member. The present invention differs from the teachings of Regan as contemplating a porous applicator, and wherein the piercing member does not double as a conduit through which liquid flows.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,331 to Bolduc et al. discloses a dispensing catheter for injecting fluids into the canal of a fallopian tube. Bolduc et al. contemplate a piercing member designed to pierce a seal allowing flow of medication. However, Bolduc et al. fail to teach the concept of a porous applicator, and wherein the liquid flows through the porous applicator rather than through a piercing member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,283 to Fitjer discloses an applicator device including a puncturing means. The Fitjer device includes an elongated handle and a sponge end separated from a chamber filled with material by a seal. An elongated mandrel may be reciprocated from the proximal end of the handle to pierce the seal and allow liquid to flow through a porous applicator. The present invention differs from the teachings of Fitjer as contemplating piercing a seal allowing flow of liquid from a chamber with the piercing being accomplished from a side of the device opposite to the chamber where the liquid is located.